


Obsession

by thealigirl8



Category: B.A.P, CROSS GENE
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealigirl8/pseuds/thealigirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuya's beauty ensnared Yong Guk the first time he saw the Japanese man. Yong Guk has been silently watching from the shadows but nothing lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Addict

The first time Bang Yong Guk saw him, his beauty ensnared the rapper and quickly that man filled Yong Guk’s every waking thought. Terada Takuya. Just his name is goddamn sexy. The Japanese is fluent in both Korean and Japanese, has a lovely singing voice that was totally underrated and is just all-around seductive. To put it simply, Yong Guk was falling for him. Not that they had ever talked, mind you. No, Yong Guk had just been watching over Takuya every spare moment he could. 

It was a shame Cross Gene wasn’t more popular in Korea, like B.A.P. was. It would mean they could promote together and that Takuya would spend less time in Japan. Freaking Japan, Yong Guk couldn’t follow him across the ocean; he was stuck in Korea. When Takuya was in Korea, Yong Guk followed him around if his schedule allowed. He wouldn’t call it stalking, just appreciating the view. Yong Guk never spoke to Takuya, too afraid that the man would dislike him or that he would lose control right there and molest the man in public. When Takuya was in Japan or Yong Guk was elsewhere, the B.A.P. leader would check Twitter every couple seconds to see if there were any updates about Takuya. He cursed the times the updates were about other members or pictures were posted with other people clinging Takuya like seaweed. Those pictures were absolutely disgusting. Yong Guk was also an official member of the Cross Gene fan café so he could know where Takuya was at all times.

Yong Guk knew what was happening; he knew most people would find it strange; some might even call it stalking. He could hear his own song running through his head “It isn’t love. This isn’t love. It’s just your obsession.” But he couldn’t stop. Takuya meant too much to Yong Guk to just let the Japanese man go. 

For the past couple months, months mind you, Takuya had been in Japan promoting with Cross Gene. They had even acquired a new member. Yong Guk liked the old member better; at least JG didn’t hang all over Takuya. This new Seyong guy had the audacity to back hug Takuya in his first filming ever! Those months had been raw torture for Yong Guk as his only connection to his object of desire was through a computer. 

But Cross Gene was coming back to Korea today to get ready for their Korean comeback this summer, placing Takuya back in Yong Guk’s proximity. Yong Guk could finally see him in person again. Fortunately, the promotions for “One Shot” were ending this week too so Yong Guk could fully commit himself to watching Takuya. Yong Guk hoped if he was lucky enough, maybe he could talk TS into another shotgun comeback so B.A.P. could promote around the same time as Cross Gene. They could be on variety shows together… and play the paper-kiss game… Yong Guk would have to be sure to drop the paper a couple times… he was getting excited just thinking about it. 

Yong Guk had come many, many times thinking of Takuya. The thought of the other man pinned beneath Yong Guk, long legs wrapped around his waist, with Yong Guk’s cock buried deep within Takuya, had led to many an awkward moment in public or with his members. When Yong Guk was alone and the lights were off, he let himself wonder what it would feel like to have Takuya inside him. Yong Guk had fingered himself in the shower a couple times to try and prepare himself just in case. It felt really weird at first but the thought of Takuya touching himself so intimately always got Yong Guk going. He was older than Takuya and was also his sunbae but they were both leaders and Takuya was taller. Yong Guk had strategically thought of which positions would work best with each of them toping. Missionary could go either way, Takuya would be best from behind so he could drape his slender, slender body over Yong Guk and Yong Guk would top (figuratively) if Takuya wanted to ride him. Yong Guk allowed his creatively dirty mind to wander to other positions but past those three, he figured they could just go with the flow. He had never bottomed before but he wasn’t sure Takuya would bottom either and Yong Guk would do whatever it took to sleep with his man. 

However, he had no time to self-serve today; Takuya was filming with Dream Team before going to a modeling gig and there was no way Yong Guk would miss a second of his Japanese wet dream. Dream Team always called Takuya in whenever they had a couple episode and Yong Guk was getting really tired of watching all the females fawn over his obsession. It made Yong Guk want to mark Takuya as his in some way, preferably with a mark on his neck. Yong Guk shivered with the thought of Takuya wearing a B.A.P. shirt, or even better one of Yong Guk’s own shirts. He absolutely had to be there to warn the ladies off his obsession. But that brought Yong Guk to another problem; he wasn’t even sure Takuya liked guys. The way the man acted around other men and the way he could dance to Miss A songs (those hips threw Yong Guk into a frenzy) said he wasn’t entirely straight but Yong Guk had never seen proof either. Which was probably a good thing since he would have to castrate the other guy. 

Sneaking away from the B.A.P. dorm was always difficult but Yong Guk had become a master of the shadows in his pursuit of Takuya. He asked the maknae Zelo to cover for him in case the manager hyung or other members came looking for him and snuck out the back to take his bike. Recycling was important but Yong Guk also used his bike whenever he could to save energy. Thankfully, Dream Team was filming close to home today. Yong Guk was disguised carefully in a baggy hoody and a face mask. He wore no makeup except BB cream and his clothes were from before his debut so he wouldn’t look conspicuous. Yong Guk was fully prepared for a satisfying day of observing his love. Unfortunately for him, or perhaps very fortunately, Bang Yong Guk wasn’t as discreet as he thought and there was one man determined to confront his shadow today.


	2. Observation

Yong Guk finally arrived at the scene of the shooting and, confident in his disguise, took a seat in the bleachers as close to the Dream Team stand as possible. He didn’t really care about the obstacles at all, he just wanted to watch his baby. Takuya wasn’t there yet; Yong Guk made sure to arrive early enough to get a good seat and also to watch Takuya walk in. He didn’t want to miss a single second of Takuya’s presence. As he scanned the audience for Cross Gene fans, an ear-popping cheer went up from most of the female crowd and even from some of the male audience members when they spotted their main target. Yong Guk automatically turned towards the filming area, knowing that none of the other Dream Team members were handsome enough to warrant such a wanton response. 

Once again, Yong Guk was struck by the physical splendor of his hoobae. He briefly questioned if he would ever get over the feeling before deciding that Takuya’s beauty would never diminish so Yong Guk was doomed to suffer heart attacks every time he saw the man. Takuya was wearing an athletic sweater, as he often did on Dream Team, and shorts but he still managed to make Yong Guk relieved he was wearing baggy sweatpants. No matter what clothes the Japanese wore, he infested Yong Guk’s mind with dreams of removing the fabric to molest his flawless skin. Ah, Yong Guk had fantasized about that too, throwing Takuya against the wall and forcefully taking the man while Takuya’s screams of protest turned to whimpers of pleasure. There was little Yong Guk hadn’t conceptualized when it came to the younger singer. A flip of Takuya’s perfect hair brought Yong Guk back to the present to admire the sexy curve of his neck. 

Takuya was alone again today. Yong Guk didn’t understand why he went with Yongseok when the other man was on Dream Team but no one ever accompanied the leader. It made him slightly mad to think that the other Cross Gene members were neglecting his baby but then again, the storm of jealousy that possessed Yong Guk’s mind whenever he saw the members latched onto Takuya said that he was shamefully happy Takuya was alone.

It had been far too long since Yong Guk had last witnessed Takuya’s perfection in person. Yong Guk’s heart felt like it could beat normally again now that he was assured of Takuya’s presence. He leaned back in his seat, content to lazily watch as the episode flowed through its games. The girl group corner caught his attention as he observed Takuya closely for signs of attraction to the sexy dances of the four Girls’ Day members. The man appeared somewhat unaffected but still friendly and Yong Guk wasn’t sure whether that meant he was just being nice or he didn’t want to show his desire for the ladies. Yong Guk relaxed once more when the women finally left but was thrown into high alert when Park Jaemin went to hug Takuya in a not-so-friendly manner. Yong Guk literally growled when the large man’s hand traveled down Takuya’s back, not caring what those around thought of him. Lower… lower… Yong Guk smirked when Takuya slapped the man’s hand away and retreated to stand by Ricky Kim. 

Yong Guk was proud of the way Takuya fit in effortlessly with the group but there were those that he felt wanted to take advantage of his man; Yong Guk was compelled to warn off those who got too close. The filming went by rather eventless: Taeho beat the other team, as expected. Takuya completed the obstacle course but he was no match for the stunt actor. Yong Guk swelled with pride nonetheless; Takuya had improved since his last appearance. 

After recording was concluded, Takuya headed to the changing rooms to switch into something more fashionable before he departed for the modeling job. Yong Guk knew the man had some time to stall in before the modeling gig, since he had memorized the Japanese’ schedule. Perhaps Takuya would head to a café to grab his favorite coffee drink. Yong Guk wouldn’t mind that one bit; watching Takuya’s full lips clasp around the straw and suck innocently brought visions of that perfect mouth around his cock. Yong Guk followed the other leader to the room, knowing that there were enough racks of clothing inside and people filtering about that he could go unnoticed. He had watched Takuya undress before but Yong Guk had never gotten a view of his front. It was like Takuya knew where he was hidden and purposefully turned his back on Yong Guk. 

Yong Guk hid behind a rolling rack of clothes and watched breathlessly as Takuya bent over to dig through his bag. Holy shit, it should be illegal for someone’s ass to be that mouth-watering. Takuya took a long time to find his clothes and Yong Guk thanked the stars for his luck. When the man finally straightened up, he laid out his outfit, designed to complement Takuya’s form, on the table in front of him. Takuya appeared to make a decision before slowly, ever so slowly, unzipping his sweater and easing it from his long, lanky arms. Yong Guk licked his suddenly dry lips and he waited impatiently for his angel to continue. Takuya checked himself out in the mirror before him and reached down, in a motion that seemed to take ages, to grab and lift his shirt over his head. Yong Guk finally saw Takuya’s flat stomach and slightly accentuated abs, compliments of that lovely mirror reflecting back Takuya’s visage. And what a chest it was. At last, Yong Guk had a concrete visual for later when he would fantasize about nipping at Takuya’s hard nipples before traveling down further to taste Takuya’s length. 

While Yong Guk lost himself in his dreams, Takuya had stopped stripping to just stand, waiting for the attention of the sexy B.A.P. leader behind him. Yong Guk finally snapped back to reality when he realized that he was being denied the arousing sight of Takuya’s lower body. He frowned in impatience but lost his breathe when he noticed Takuya’s smoldering eyes locked on his through the reflection. Yong Guk saw the taller man smirk in the mirror before he said “No one’s around. You going to come out now?”


	3. Relief

Yong Guk felt like ice had been injected into his veins. Takuya knew he was there? Well of course, who the hell else would he be talking about? Yong Guk slowly relinquished his hiding place and shuffled over to Takuya, too afraid that his love would hate him to look the other man in the eye. Takuya waited with an amused smile for Yong Guk to reach him before nudging the shorter man’s chin to bring his head up. “You’ve been watching me for a while. I think it’s my turn to look my fill, sunbae.”

Yong Guk was too shocked by the statement to register its true meaning. Takuya wasn’t angry. He figured he must have saved the country in a past life to win this reward. Wait… upon grasping Takuya’s declaration, Yong Guk felt a giddy rush race through his body. The man he had followed for almost a year wanted to see him. “I think you already have me at a disadvantage. Your shirt will have to go.” Takuya continued during Yong Guk’s silence. Such a sexual request, made by Takuya’s velvety and cutely accented voice, created a familiar stir in Yong Guk’s pants.

“You knew about me?” Yong Guk simply couldn’t resist asking.

“Too much talk, not enough skin.” Takuya pulled Yong Guk’s sweatshirt over his head, which was swiftly followed by his cotton tank. He began rubbing Yong Guk’s chest in an effort to learn the man while saying “I just thought you were a fan at first. A really hot fan, but a fan nonetheless. When you kept showing up though, I figured out who you were. I was flattered that you would take an interest in me.” Takuya leaned down to brush his surprisingly soft lips against Yong Guk’s while the other man processed the new information. “But then you never approached me. You just watched. Do you know how many times I thought about touching myself in front of you just to see if you would finally come out and help me?” At this, Yong Guk woke from his uncomprehending state and cupped Takuya’s neck, rubbing circles with his thumbs to stop himself from ripping those shorts off. “So I figured when I came back, I should call you out myself.”

Yong Guk’s eyes, which had been busy memorizing Takuya’s chest, jumped up to Takuya’s face, unsure what the man wanted. In response, Takuya simply grabbed Yong Guk by the hips and jerked their groins together. “Ng.” A moan erupted involuntarily from Yong Guk when he felt exactly how much Takuya wanted him too. Their already-hard members rubbed together while both men became addicted to the feeling of the others body.

“I want you, Bang Yong Guk hyung.” Holy shit. Just when Yong Guk thought he couldn’t desire the Japanese man more, he discovers that his love is a dirty little minx. “Hyung” sounded far more delicious, coming from Takuya’s lips, than it ever had before. Yong Guk groaned from pure desire before finally vocalizing his thoughts.

“Then we’re much too over-dressed.” If Yong Guk had been aware of the effect that his deep, gravelly voice had on Takuya, he would have spoken far more often. Takuya firmly agreed with the statement and stepped back to tease Yong Guk a little before actually removing his shorts. “Wait, aegi, not here. Someone could find us,” Yong Guk protested, wanting to fuck the man more than anything but not wanting the occasion to be shortened by interruption.

“Everyone else had already gone. We’re the only ones left.” Yong Guk never could have imagined that he would be denying Takuya sex but here he was. When Takuya sensed the other man slipping away from him, he returned to Yong Guk to lock lips once again. There was no way Takuya would get this close to his prize and let him slip away. Yong Guk gave himself over to the kiss, requesting entrance to Takuya’s mouth with a swipe of his tongue. Takuya eagerly granted permission, glad to have the man back on the right track. Their tongues lapped against each other as their hips met once again in a slow grind that drove both mad. However, slow wasn’t exactly the pace Takuya’s libido wanted and he abandoned Yong Guk’s tongue to ease down to his knees before the older man.

Yong Guk couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Terada Takuya was kneeling in front of him, licking his lips in anticipation of Yong Guk’s manhood. It must be a dream. It must be. Takuya, on the other hand, was too frustrated from the extended waiting period to delay any longer and he rolled down Yong Guk’s sweatpants and boxers to discover that the man was even more well-endowed than he was. Takuya wasn’t sure he could fit all that deliciously throbbing flesh inside his mouth but he had always loved a challenge.

“Wait a minute.” Takuya whined in protest and rested his chin on Yong Guk’s thigh to glare petulantly up at the man. “Are you… Could you… Do you want me to… Um, uke or seme?” Yong Guk wasn’t sure how to phrase it so he just blurted out the Japanese terms he had heard once or twice (or hundreds of times) in the Japanese gay porn he watched after he became obsessed with Takuya.

Takuya nibbled on the flesh in front of him and said “You can top.” Yong Guk simply grinned in response and moved to lay down, positioning Takuya above him, facing the opposite direction. Takuya complied, confused, but he finally understood and, eyes gleaming, dropped his head to swallow Yong Guk. He couldn’t take all of him in, as expected, but Takuya was pleased by the gasp he wrung from the man below him. Yong Guk was determined not to be outdone and, after removing the shorts with Takuya’s assistance, ran his tongue all the way from the tip of Takuya’s cock to his waiting entrance. They didn’t have any lube so Yong Guk figured he needed to get Takuya nice and wet. Without further ado, he pushed his tongue past a ring of muscles and began thrusting in an imitation of future events. Takuya bounced his head up and down on Yong Guk’s cock while he was licked from the inside, a heavenly feeling he decided his life would be incomplete without.

When Yong Guk deemed Takuya loose enough and covered in saliva, he tried tapping Takuya’s shoulders to switch their positions. He didn’t want to simply roll them over for fear of choking the younger man. Takuya reluctantly gave up his treat with one last strong suck and turned around to face the man. Yong Guk tried to flip them but was held down. “I didn’t actually mean you could be on top.” A devilish grin split across Takuya’s face and he grabbed Yong Guk’s member to lower himself onto it. Yong Guk’s hands flew to Takuya’s waist, clenching tightly to withstand the pleasure as Takuya slowly seated himself. Takuya was practiced in the ways of the adult world but Yong Guk was rather huge and they hadn’t really sufficiently prepared. “Oh well,” Takuya thought to himself, “I can regret it tomorrow.”

Before Yong Guk could stop him, Takuya began rolling his hips, his mouth open and eyes closed as pain and pleasure warred over him. Yong Guk reached one trembling hand up to clasp the nape of Takuya’s neck, rejoining their gazes while Takuya worked his body above him. When Yong Guk was assured the younger man wouldn’t look away, he grazed his nails up and down Takuya’s thigh. Takuya gasped a little with each thrust and Yong Guk loved the sound of those little noises. Determined to hear more, he wrapped a hand around Takuya’s neglected cock and began pumping. He was rewarded with long drawn out moans as Takuya searched desperately for that one spot inside him that would bow his back and put white spots in his vision. “Ah!” He finally found it and a scream was ripped from him, pleasing Yong Guk.

“Sempai” slipped from Takuya’s lips as he quickened his pace, bouncing mercilessly on Yong Guk’s cock. He was starting to slip into his native tongue. That one innocent but oh-so-dirty word shattered Yong Guk’s control and he rolled them over to snap his pelvis forward. Takuya’s hands were no longer required for balance so he clenched one in Yong Guk’s hair and pumped his abandoned member with the other. Yong Guk thrust in and out of his love, bringing them both closer to completion. He pulled Takuya’s legs up past his shoulders to push in stronger and deeper. Takuya bounced a little from the force of each thrust and looked up desperately at Yong Guk. The older man recognized the expression and leaned down to roll Takuya’s lip in-between his teeth before uttering one word that drove Takuya over the cliff.

“Come” he said in his seductive voice and Takuya couldn’t resist such a command. As he cried out in Japanese, his insides milked Yong Guk and the sensation caused the man to release himself. He filled up Takuya with his essence and nipped at the younger man in his passion to mark Takuya as his own. Yong Guk lapped at the wound in apology and, after regaining his breath, began to lick Takuya’s come off his stomach.

Takuya watched with satisfied eyes, sighing in relief from their joining. Once Yong Guk had finished cleaning the other man’s body, he removed himself and stood to get them both clothes. He couldn’t believe that he had just taken Takuya, and on the floor no less. They dressed in silence, one awkward and one confused from the sudden change in behavior.

“What do we do now?” Yong Guk asked when they were both decent and ready for the public.

Takuya sauntered away before tossing a glance over his shoulder and saying, “You know where I live. We’re far from finished, babe.” He headed to his car, knowing Yong Guk would visit him that night and many nights to come.


End file.
